The invention relates to apparatus for use in testing electrical apparatus such as circuit boards, and, more particularly, to apparatus for use in "burning in" electrical circuit boards.
Electrical circuit boards are "burned in" by being put through their operational cycles under varying environmental conditions, such as varying temperature and humidity. Burning in is commonly done in a test chamber wherein the circuit boards are subjected to varying environmental conditions while being plugged into an electrical control system for putting the circuit boards through their operational cycles.